Why Not?
by julietrose21
Summary: Draco proposes to Hermione, she says no. Draco proposes to Hermione, she says no. Three times the charm? Based off an episode of Reba where Van keeps proposing to Shayenne.


**This was inspired by an episode of Reba I was just watching where Van keeps proposing to Shayenne and she says no because he isn't creative enough, and thought it would make a funny Dramione fanfic:) Just a one-shot...**

**December 23**

Hermione was sitting on the couch in her flat she had moved into right after Hogwarts. There was a knock on the door and she put down her book and removed the blanket. The cold bit her once she had opened the door as it was December 23rd. Her boyfriend of 2 1/2 years, Draco stood there looking like a true Adonis with his red nose from the snow and reddening cheeks. Hermione ushered him in quick and made him a cup of tea. No words were spoken until Draco finished his tea.

"So, Hermione I have an idea!"

"And what would that be?"

"We should get married."

"..."

A hopeful look on Draco's face.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"You weren't creative enough. You know I love you but seriously, you didn't even ask...You suggested the idea."

"Oh..." Draco's face dropped.

"I'm not permanently saying no...just until you come up with something more creative."

Draco grunted. "fine."

"Don't pout Draco. It doesn't help your facial features. Here come watch a movie with me."

"fine."

"Is your vocabulary limited because I said no?" Hermione chuckled.

"Yes."

"Well, I don't communicate with people of bad vocabulary." Hermione smirked.

"That is the smartest sentence you can come up with?"

"Well, Draco, I'd like to see you say one better?"

"Fascinating, I believe that your mental capacity has reduced since the last time we occupied the same space in time." Draco smirked.

"Whatever."

They watched the movie as Hermione slowly fell asleep on Draco's shoulder. He woke her up when he went home and got to planning.

**December 24th**

Draco was brainstorming on how to 'properly propose' to Hermione. Then it clicked. She had said that he hadn't asked! He would go over there at lunch and ask.

But the problem was you see, that Draco was bad at love. He wasn't a natural and had to be told what to do.

Draco marched over to Hermione's flat and knocked on her door. Hermione answered with a warm smile on her face.

"Hello Draco! Come in"

Draco walked in and sat on a stool.

"Hermione, I have a question."

"What would that question be Draco?"

"Will you marry me?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Try again."

"Why Not?"

"Because that wasn't creative"

Draco rolled his head on his shoulders and walked out. He was at a last resort. He would have to go do the worst. He would have to go to King Potter.

Draco knocked on the door of the Potter house. Weaselette opened the door.

"Oh hey ferret? What's up?"

They had patched things up but the nicknames would never go away.

"Can I talk to Potter?"

Ginny opened the door wider and let him in after calling for Harry.

Once Harry walked down the stairs holding his newborn James he welcomed Draco and led him to the couch where he was bouncing James on one knee.

"So...Potter. I need your assistance."

Harry snorted and then apologized, "Sorry, I just never thought you would be asking me for help no matter how much you changed."

"Well you see, I am planning on proposing to Hermione and I am at a dead end."

Harry outright laughed when Draco told him his past two tries of proposing.

"First off Malfoy, you didn't even have a ring. And you need to do something romantic, not just waltz into her kitchen and ask about marriage. Grow a pair and get on one knee and profess your love."

Draco slid his hands down his face. Why was love so hard? But he knew Hermione was worth it. Hermione would turn him into a dang sap. But a plan had emerged.

**December 25th, Christmas**

Hermione and Draco had plans for a Christmas dinner at a nice restaurant, La Pomme D'or.

Dinner went by quickly and Draco led Hermione to a nearby park since the snow had halted. He sat her down on the bench and as she shivered he took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders. She tried to protest but he refused to take it back.

Draco knelt down on one knee, "Hermione Granger. The moment I actually took the time to meet you in that muggle café four years ago I knew that I should have gotten to know you better before that. But I believe that you are the reason I became a better person. You were there when my Mother died and you comforted me. You were there when I found out my father was getting the kiss. And instead of saying he deserved it, you said there was some good in him because he made me, proving he had love in his heart at one point. Then inevitably we fell in love and we were inseperable. So now, I ask you..." Draco pulled out a box and opened it revealing an emerald ring. "Hermione Jean Granger, will you do me the honor of being my wife? Being the couple that is unstoppable. Please give me the honor of being your husband. So I will ask again, Hermione, will you marry me?"

Hermione was letting the tears roll down her face and Draco reached up to wipe them off.

"Yes, Draco! I love you!"

Draco stood up and put the ring on her finger then kissed her like a fiancé should.

They lived happily ever after.


End file.
